


Dear Diary

by Natalia



Series: Dear Diary [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:49:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natalia/pseuds/Natalia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bastian wants to spend the new year eve in Köln, guess who is the host of the place where he lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Diary

**Author's Note:**

> This work is dedicated to my friend, Silvia.  
> She kept me informed with all the football stuffs (transfer window rumors, match data, etc,.) when I was out there travelling.
> 
> Thank you very much for everything.

Lukas Podolski:

30/12  
亲爱的日记，今天来了个慕尼黑客人，没有特别强调慕尼黑的意思，只是习惯于记录访客的来源。我对别人来自什么地方很是好奇，大概是因为自己出生、成长、读书、工作都在科隆的缘故。虽说不觉得被困住，但的确想有更多的机会接触这个城市之外的人和事物。所以当我发现airbnb的时候觉得真是个好创意。自己公寓另一间房里来来往往的游客带来了不同的气息，每住进一个新鲜游客，我的生活好像又多了一种方式。诶，为什么写了那么多废话？我想是因为紧张的缘故。你问我为什么紧张？不过是在我见到那位慕尼黑客人时心跳加快手心冒汗，而我又能确认这绝不是因为暖气太热的原因。

他长了一张典型德国人的脸——我的祖籍可不是德国，当然有资格说这些。通常而言典型德国男士的脸我并不太喜欢，一个个都像曝光过度似的。但写了「通常」两字后，好像总是得跟着「例外」两字，所以我来写写这个例外。他叫巴斯蒂安•施魏因施泰格，我检查过他的身份证件，对，意思是我看见了他身份证上的照片。身份证照片和真人一般都有着不大不小的差别，巴斯蒂的除外。嘿，我偷偷在这叫他巴斯蒂总可以吧，反正他也听不到。要是他知道自己的房东正悄悄想着些什么不太好的东西，估计下一秒就卷铺盖走人了。

接完这位客人后我去自己的服装店看了看，临近年末偶尔会有几笔大生意。服务生兼副店长Sylvia在我等房客的时候帮忙照料店面，她告诉我在我不在的时候有人买了我自己设计的大衣，我一高兴就决定多给Sylvia一些年终奖。好像又开始写废话了，也许并不是呢，我总得记起来为什么多了一笔开支。不过今天我写到服装店的真实原因还是因为那个叫巴斯蒂的慕尼黑人——我觉得有件黑色大衣特别适合他。不是刚卖出去的那件，那件不是我的得意之作，这件才是。我一见到他就觉得和这件衣服很合衬，哦，大概这才是我心跳加快的原因？自己设计的衣服找到了契合的对象？

在我还没想通这些问题之前我已经去了gay吧。科隆的gay吧或许也是我迟迟不肯远离这个城市的原因，实在是太…我只能简单地用好来形容。这座城市的居民对我这类群体着实太过包容友善，至少我从未感受到任何敌意。我还是去了常去的酒吧，puzzle。我喜欢这个名字，每次一只脚踏入这个地方就觉得前方都是奇妙的未知。我不想解开这个迷题，只想沉醉其中。谜一样的酒吧遇到了谜一样的人，亲爱的日记，你猜猜是谁？当然你不用猜因为下一句我就会告诉你。巴斯蒂。这让我怀疑起了自己的gaydar，为数不多的漏网之鱼。

我拿着两扎啤酒（废话当然是啤酒）走近他，看到了他脸上诧异的表情。很好，不是我一个人gaydar失灵。而后我们随意聊起了天，这家伙不出意外地去参观了科隆大教堂。就这么聊天的一会我便发现有许多人跑过来和他搭讪，突然我就燃起了醋意，于是偷偷在他背后向那些搭讪他的人瞪大双眼，警告他们这是我的猎物你们别想了。他不明白为何原本兴致勃勃的搭讪者说着说着便意兴阑珊，这个金发男人怎么知道是我在背后搞得鬼——我没骗你啊，我真的是在他的背后，搞得鬼。

我酒量算不得好，但比他好。在我用眼神打发走一个又一个的求欢者之后终于忍不住开口。我说你今晚跟我回家。他像是听到了什么笑话似的开始大笑起来然后说到底是谁喝醉了，今晚当然得跟你回家。他说波尔蒂（是的我告诉他可以叫我波尔蒂）你别忘记了，我就住在你家，我可是付了钱的你别耍赖。到这里我才意识到他没有听懂我的意思，不过这不是重点，我把他拉出酒吧外准备打车。冷风一吹酒醒了大半，我看他那副样子也是。他看了看表开始不知道是真的不满还是调侃，说什么这么早就要回家真是无聊透顶。我那时真的懒得跟他废话，既然听不懂我的意思就应该用实际行动让对方信服对不对？出租车来的时机刚刚好。我什么都没说就把他连推带塞地弄进了汽车后座。报完地址后，在司机见怪不怪的眼神里，我直接就亲了过去，目标嘛…除了嘴唇还有哪里更能表达我的意思？对方先是有些僵硬，不过可能是因为我吻技太好（反正很多人都这么说），渐渐感觉到了他的回应。我们在车上亲地如胶似漆，直到司机轻咳一声才反应过来已经到达住址，只得分开（我并不想）。

后来一切都很顺理成章，这到是让我喜出望外。我想他其实不需要预定那个房间——他现在就睡在我的身边。啊，瞎说什么呢，如果他不预定换成别人的话，我还能带他回家吗？这可真是一个迷一样的巧合，我就说puzzle这个名字起得让人蠢蠢欲动。

亲爱的日记，是时候跟你说再见了。现在我只想躺下去和我的慕尼黑房客一起睡到天明。

明天见。

 

31/12  
亲爱的日记，今天是这个年度最后一天了，你会不会也有些不舍？最后一天人大概总是多愁善感，但是我得打住了，我知道我们都不想看到彼此激动抒情的模样。

服装店今天关门大吉，但在彻底锁上前我从里面「偷」了样东西。本来想让你猜猜到底是什么，不过好像答案显而易见。

今天我醒得比巴斯蒂早些，看着这个睡在旁边的大活人我竟然没有丝毫厌烦之情，这可真是太意外了。对于寻欢的对象，我总是很快就生厌，恨不得这一切都有没发生（但这种事总会有下次）。不过不知道这个慕尼黑男人到底有什么特别的，我仔细研究了他金黄的头发，高挺的鼻梁，健硕的身材——让人诧异的是，我找不出任何特别之处。那就只能是因为宿醉了。

我给他留了张字条然后出门，留字条也没什么大不了的事，无非是说厨房里有早餐不过你得自己做，这跟过去我对所有房客说的一模一样。不过我可以悄悄告诉你，在把字条放在他耳边床头柜上的时候我忍不住悄悄亲了亲他的眼睛，我就说我今天宿醉得厉害。

原本以为今年还是跟去年前年一样一个人坐在莱茵河边看烟花度过，那家伙却给我发消息说既然我对这那么熟，那么可不可以一起跨年。哦，现在想想也许只是拙劣的借口？可是当时我却开心的不得了立刻回复说好。十点的时候我和他在我的住处碰面。一阵你来我往的寒暄过后就出门了。12月底科隆的夜很冷，因此我们步履匆匆。巴斯蒂告诉我他特别怕冷，所以跨年这件事他又爱又恨——爱亲眼见证新一年的到来，恨这鬼一样的天气。听完这番言论我便想，为他从店里拿的大衣刚刚好，他一定喜欢。

坦白而言跨年也没什么好多说的，每年差不多都是一个路数，而且像他这种来自大都市慕尼黑的人估计是瞧不上科隆这种小打小闹的。不过酒后闹事那些人还是很有看头。我和他最后来到莱茵河畔等放跨年烟火，有人居然给他递了一杯香槟！他居然笑嘻嘻地接过来跟别人碰杯！在告诉自己第一百遍要冷静之后我才强压住了想抢过他手中香槟直接砸进河里的冲动。这家伙居然还跟我说什么喝酒暖身，听完我更气血上涌。于是我脱了我的手套然后拉过他没拿香槟的那只手脱掉他的手套。他明显不懂我在做些什么，这个慕尼黑人总是不懂我想做些什么。我抓起他的手塞进了我的大衣口袋。然后听见自己用和情绪不符合的温柔声音说道，你不是觉得冷吗，我的手比手套暖和。于是他又笑了，他快速把剩下的香槟喝完然后把另一只手也递给了我，我不明白他这得寸进尺的心态。我想也不需要明白，因为我乐在其中。

后来我也喝了酒，当然不是他那个要「喝酒暖身」的缘故，不过的确很暖，甚至太热。尤其装酒的容器还是他的嘴，我发誓我家的葡萄酒从来没有那么唇齿留香过。

现在他睡了，他又一次睡在了我的身旁，真是种不真实的感觉。有一个人连续两天睡在我的床上我竟然还觉得理所应当无比适合。好了，亲爱的日记，我也困了，祝你和我还有他都新年快乐。明天见。

 

1/1  
亲爱的日记，我突然有点失落。你说新年第一天就送走个满…的人，对不起我找不到对他形容词，但是我不能否认我的失落。 

我送他去了火车站。临别之前我把放在车后座的大衣送给了他。这件是我最得意的作品之一，虽然只是件黑色的大衣。我想他穿上去一定很好看，没人穿起来会比他更适合了。这件大衣属于他，可他却不属于我。你是不是该说这句话毫无逻辑？不过我从来也不是什么有逻辑的人。我告诉他这算退给他的两天房租——反正他也没有用到那个房间。他也就这么相信了，连声道谢说下次倘若还来科隆的话一定再租我的房间。下次，人说下次的时候一般都没有下次，这不过只是一种委婉的托词罢了。但这次我竟然希望他说的是真，我们还会有下次的相遇，无论地点是科隆或者是其他什么别的地方。

值得庆幸的是，我和他交换了Facebook，这样或许还能远远地知道他生活的一些细节——我看到他穿着我的大衣发了张照片，比我想象中更得衬。虽然我不是什么艺术家，但我始终相信，一件衣服如果能够穿在与之合拍的人身上，则更能体现这件衣服的精神。就像，一个人的情绪倘若能够用在正确的人身上，更能体会情绪的精妙之处。我想他就是那个人，无论是对于我的衣服，还是对于我的情绪。都是如此。

亲爱的日记，就此搁笔了。允许我沉浸在一些我也说不清的情绪中度过今天剩下的时间吧。

 

BastianSchweinsteiger:

30/12

我喜欢我的房东。

 

31/12

我的房东也喜欢我。

 

1/1

房东送了我一件大衣。

大概我会睹物思人。


End file.
